Cold Pure Revenge
by Jimbo the stick
Summary: Ok this is my first try at angst ( It's probably not that good ) so knock yourselves out! I don't know why I wrote this in the first place....


Cold Pure Revenge

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!! I own this fic. I have a lawyer.

Summary: Draco is removed from the life he once knew and now he seeks the one responsible… ( Ok, this might suck. Flames are not allowed. Constructive Criticism is ok…but no flames! I worked so hard on this just for all you wonderful people )

1 Chapter

Cool evening breeze swept through the window of the lonely penthouse in the outskirts of London, England. Little light came from the desk, which sat a man looking about 27 years old. He busily typed on his typewriter, pushing his blonde flowing hair out of the way every once in awhile. His eyebrows were together in deep concentration, moving his eyes back and forth on the paper in which he had written what looked like a letter. The man let out a cry of frustration and ripped the page from the typewriter, " Well, it isn't the best I've done, but I'm trying. " He muttered calmly as he stuffed the page hastily in the drawer beside him and slammed it shut.

He stared at the wall, thinking of what else to occupy himself with when another person walked into the room, setting coffee on the desk, " Tired, love? " the woman asked softly in his ear. The man nodded slowly and leaned his head back into the woman's open arms, " Yes. So so tired. " The woman smiled and kissed his forehead, " Dearest, you mustn't stress yourself like you do. " She stroked his hair, " There will be other days to write, Draco. Besides, what are you writing that is stressing you? " Draco rose from the chair and walked outside to the porch where he stared at the sky. The woman followed him and wrapped her arms around his waist, " Hm? What is it? " Draco sighed, running a lazy hand through his hair, " The last chapter of my book. " The woman laid her head on his shoulder, " Oh, dearest, is that it? " The woman sighed and stroked his chest gently, breathing in the country air. Draco turned around to meet Hermonie Granger's eyes staring at him curiously. She pushed herself up and brushed her lips against his, " You can do it another time." She murmured against his mouth, " But for now, let's go to mum and dad's house. " Draco broke the light kiss and kissed her forehead, " Yes, let us do so. "

Mr. Granger laughed heartily as his daughter told him about how Draco stressed too much over his writing. " Come now, man! " he bellowed as he signaled to his wife for another glass of brandy, " You need to write your wills for you to marry my daughter! " Mrs. Granger poured her husband another glass and sat next to Hermonie, stroking her hair. " Daddy, " Hermonie teased, " Don't push him. He can write them when he feels ready. " Mrs. Granger spoke up, " So, Draco, did you finally get to the end of your novel? " Draco took Hermonie's hand and fiddled with her fingers, " Yes. Last chapter. I can't think of an ending for it… " His voice trailed off. He felt uncomfortable talking about his book with Hermonie's parents. Hermonie got the signal of his discomfort and changed the subject quick, " Daddy, how is your business going? " Draco let out the breath he was holding and let go of Hermonie's hand. " Well, dear, I won't say it's going good and I won't say it's going bad.." Mrs. Granger smacked his shoulder, " Oh quit lying." She laughed, " We're doing fine dear." Mr. Granger rocked his glass in his hand, " Yes yes well, when are you going to write your wills, man? " Draco gave Hermonie a pleading look, begging for an escape. " Well, mum, dad, we'll be going now. " She rose from the couch and smoothed her dress, "See you all sometime again!" She took Draco's hand and walked to the door with her mother trailing behind then with their coats, " I'll see you again soon? " Hermonie hugged her mom tight, " Yes, mum. See ya daddy! " " WRITE THOSE WILLS!!! " , Mr. Granger yelled from the living room, " AND WRITE THEM SOON!!! "

Draco typed busily on his typewriter again with very little light by his eyes. He strained to see the page and finally gave up, banging the keys with his wrist, " God…." He groaned, lying his head down on the desk, " I can't do this anymore." He felt familiar hands grip his shoulders, " Hey, love. " she spoke softly. " Maybe I should give it all up, Hermonie. I can't do this. Staying up all night, writing and straining my eyes." Hermonie massaged his shoulders and she felt him relax, " Love, you're just starting. These things take time. No one becomes a writer overnight. It takes practice. "

Draco lifted his head, " Hermonie,….." He turned around and sat her down in his lap, " We won't have to wait two years anymore. " He brushed the hair off her cheek, " My book will be published next month and I'll get a shitload of money. As soon as I get the ring and write my vows…" Hermonie put a finger to his lips, " I love you so much that I don't need a ring. " She reached down to the sewing drawer and slowly pulled it open. She pulled a small blue string out of the drawer and wrapped it around her right ring finger. She held it up, smiling, " This'll be my ring. And no matter what happens, you will never ever see this string off my finger. Ever. " Draco stared at his Hermonie. She loved him that much? He couldn't believe it. " My Hermonie…." He whispered, laying his head in her shoulder and nibbling on the flesh, " MY Hermonie….." Hermonie moaned and arched her back. She loved it when he teased her in that spot. She leaned foreword, " Let's go….." she hissed in his ear, " To the bedroom…." Draco smiled in her neck, " Yes, I would like that…." And with that, the two walked hand in hand to the bedroom.

Draco's eyes fluttered open to meet a bush facing him. Hermonie had slept on his stomach the whole night. Draco pushed some of her hair out of his face. She lightly snorted, fell off of him and collapsed on the bed, still snorting a bit. He smiled to himself and put his hands behind his head. She was his, finally. She willingly gave herself to him without an argument. Soon they were to be married and then….. ' I'm not even going to go there.' He thought to himself as he arose from the bed, put on his clothes and walked to his typewriter once again.

He softly sat in the chair, staring at the writing tool in front of him. " I just thought of an ending to my book, " He said to himself, " _And he and his maiden walked together, waiting to spend a life together. _" He typed that last sentence quickly on the typewriter and ripped out the page, " I'll keep that." He said as he stuffed it in the drawer with the rest of the papers cramped in the limited space. " Well, well, well, someone finally write the last chapter? " Draco smirked to himself, " Albert Handy. "He said slowly. Albert chuckled as invited himself in, " So did you finish it? " Draco sighed, " No. That was the last SENTENCE, but not the last chapter. " Albert rested on the couch. He let out a sigh, " Well, you're getting there." Draco turned around in the chair. His friend was handsome, but not as handsome as Draco himself. Albert was a tall man, no muscle, just bones and skin. Short brown hair, with brown eyes and a long nose. The color of his skin was a little darker than Draco's. He opened hid big wide mouth and laughed, " Oh, well, Draco. You'll do it sometime." He giggled. There was a short silence.

Draco picked himself up from his chair, " Well, I need to head to town for some things. You wanna come? " Albert waved his hand at Draco, " No, no. You go on. I'll stay here and make sure no one steals your gir-woman from you. " Draco rolled his eyes and smiled, " Fine see ya in a few. " Draco grabbed the jar of floo-powder on the table and strolled over to the fireplace. He stood inside and cried, " DOWNTOWN!! " . Green fire filled the fireplace and Draco was gone. It finally died down when Hermonie walked out into the main room still wearing her nightgown. She stretched and sat in the warm seat where Draco was, " Where did Draco go? " she asked sleepily, rubbing the corner of her eyes to get the sleep dust out. " Oh he went to town for some things." Albert coolly replied, " And…uh….we're alone. " Hermonie's eyes opened wide and she looked at Albert, " Yes I noticed, " she said sternly, eyeing him from a distance. Albert stood up and walked to where Hermonie was. He took her hand, kissed it and kneeled down, " Make love to me. " Hermonie took back her hand, " Will you ever give up, Albert? " she rose and walked to the kitchen. Albert followed, " He doesn't have to know. " " But I would know. " she said as she poured water into the teakettle. " Well, so would I." Albert walked to her and put his hands on her hips, " How long do you have to wait to be married to him, Hermonie? " She shook the hands off her, " 6 months. Just 6 months, that's all. All he has to do is published this book, get his money and we can marry. " Albert stroked her shoulder, kissing her neck, " I could never wait 6 months for someone. Particularly, a bride like you. " Hermonie rolled her eyes and moved to the stove, causing Albert to fall foreword. He turned around and just stared at Hermonie's back, having deep hatred and jealously for Draco at that moment.

" Mr. Malfoy, " A quiet voice came behind Draco as he was looking at oranges to buy from Cathy's natural foods market. He spun around and came face to face with Cornelious Fudge. " I wonder if I may have a word with you back here." Draco looked suspiciously at Fudge and followed him to the back of the room. They sat at a table, Fudge grinning at him, " I ask you, " he began, folding his hands and having a serious/fun tone in his voice, " Will you be going further downtown later? Like in, Diagon Alley? " Draco furred his eyebrows together, " Well, sir, I wasn't planning on it, I don't think." Fudge opened his coat and reached into the left side pocket, " You need to go. " He pulled out a small red envelope held it in his hand, " Tomorrow. And you need to go to the owling and mail this to a Mr. Clarion. Do not open this letter under any circumstances. " He handed the letter to Draco. Draco looked at it suspiciously. Fudge wiggled the letter, smiling, " Come on, it is a totally innocent letter to an old friend.". He wasn't sure this was a good idea, but he pulled it from Fudge's hand and put it in his basket, " Sir, why don't you do it? ", he asked. Fudge smiled, stood up and simply said, " I have my reasons. ". He left Draco there with a letter and a very confused look on his face.

He finished his shopping and floo-powdered home from an abandoned chimney in an empty shop. When he arrived back in the penthouse, Hermonie was sleeping on the couch, snoring lightly. He set the things down on the counter in the kitchen and walked into the main room. He kneeled in front of her face and kissed her lips. She opened her eyes to meet calm silver eyes staring back. " Hey, love, " she whispered as she leaned to his mouth, kissing him shortly. Draco stood up and decided not to mention the letter to this Clarion to Hermonie. At the same time, Hermonie decided not to mention Albert's love invitations to Draco. " How long have you been back? " Hermonie asked, stretching her arms. " Not long, " he replied, sitting in the desk chair. Hermonie smiled at him with her dream world smile and sat up, her hair falling down to the middle of her back, " Well, ok. " She said while getting up and kissing Draco's hair. She smiled down at him and walked to the kitchen.

Albert came in from the back of the house, " Hey! " he greeted, " back so soon? " Draco laid his head down on the table, " Yes. " He then decided not to mention the letter to Albert either. He didn't need to know these things. Albert smiled, " Ok. I gotta get home. See ya, DM! " Draco waved as Albert made his way to tell Hermonie good-bye in the kitchen and exited out the door with an orange. Hermonie reentered the main room with a cup of tea this time, " We need to go visit mum and dad today. How about tonight at 7:00? " Draco raised his head. He really dreaded visiting the Grangers. " As long as your father doesn't tell me to write my wills. " he said in a gloomy tone, " I know I need to. " Hermonie smiled, " Deal. "

" I would like to propose a toast! " Mr. Granger held up his glass of brandy, along with his wife, looking curiously, followed by Hermonie, then Draco. " To Draco and my daughter, Hermonie. May they have a happy marriage, if he ever writes those wills! " Mr. Granger was about to drink to his daughter and her fiancé when 8 soldiers busted in the front entrance and walked to the dining room, " Which one of you is Draco Malfoy? " the head solider bellowed. Hermonie grabbed her mother's arm, looking in terror at Draco. " I am, sir. " Draco piped up with a shocked look on his face. " Draco Malfoy, you are under arrest. " Mr. Granger dropped his glass, Mrs. Granger gasped, and Hermonie let go of her mother's arm and held onto Draco's hand. " Arrest?! " Mr. Granger whispered. " Oh what charges? " Draco stood up, letting go of Hermonie's hand. " That information is confidential," The head solider informed him, " Take him away, men. " He turned to leave and two other soldiers held seize of Draco. " I demand an explanation!! " Draco yelled, taking hold of Hermonie's hand tightly. The soldiers finally pulled him away from her. He struggled " Don't worry, " Draco reassured the terrified family, " Don't you worry. Hermonie, I'll be back tonight. Mr. Granger, this is a mistake! " He yelled before they yanked him out of the house. " Oh, my…." Mrs. Granger whispered. Hermonie held onto her mother, shaking in concern for Draco. The family was silent, trying to tell themselves he'll be fine and there's nothing to worry about.

Draco sat in the chair, his hands trembling. The police officers that had hold of him earlier, stood beside him, glaring ahead. The room was dead silent. The office had a clear view of Lake Ferman, which sparkled in the quiet moonlight, flashing at the children on the dock throwing stones in the water. Draco watched this activity for a while when suddenly, the side door of the office opened and out stepped a young handsome man looking in his early 20's. The solider beside Draco spoke, making him jump, " Mr. Andrew S. Gold, assistant prosecutor. " Gold stood in front of his desk, eyeing Draco in a very amused look, " Well, Malfoy, you don't look like you commit treason. " Gold sat down in the chair and pulled out a file, writing in it with a black quill " Treason, Sir? " Draco's voice shook. Gold looked up and smiled, " Have you talked to anyone besides Ms. Granger and Mr. Hardy lately? " Draco cleared his throat, " I did talk to Mr. Fudge today. " Gold stood up, still looking at Draco, " I was told by someone…uh…a witness, I should say that you received a letter from Mr. Fudge. Is this true, Mr. Malfoy? "Gold knew he was asking the right questions by the look on Draco's face. Draco wiped his forehead and cleared his throat again, " Yes, sir. It is in a bag at my home. " Gold took a red envelope off his desk, " Not anymore. " Draco's eyes widen. He was dead now… " I haven't read this letter yet, Mr. Malfoy, but to say your skin, I will. " Gold slowly opened the envelope, sitting down and reading the thin piece of parchment. Gold finally stopped reading and looked up at Draco, glaring. The man sighed, stood up and walked over to where Draco was. " Mr. Malfoy, have you read this? " Draco shook his head, " No, sir. " Gold's lips hung. He clicked his tongue 3 times and spoke finally, " Well, Malfoy this is a letter to one of Voldermort's agents, giving the times and dates of when it is best to strike Young Harry Potter. " Draco held his breath. ' Oh. My. GOD!! " He thought, ' I didn't know that…' " Sir, I swear, I had no idea that that's what that letter contained. He told me it was innocent information. " Gold clicked his tongue and looked at the solider on the right hand side of Draco, who lightly nodded his head foreword. " No, " Gold said finally, " It's you who's innocent. " He turned and walked back to his desk, " Foolish and innocent, " he said, his voice echoing. " This should teach you not to accept letters from Fudge. You may go." Draco sighed great relief and stood, " Thank you, sir. "

As he turned to take his leave, Gold spoke up, " Hey, did Fudge say who this letter was for? " " A Mr. Clarion. " Draco replied. Gold froze, " What was that name? " " Mr. Clarion. " Draco repeated. Gold's hand shook slightly, " Have you mentioned this name to anyone else? " He spoke in a quiet voice, " Ms. Granger, Mr. Hardy, anyone? " Draco shook his head, " No sir. They know nothing of this letter. " Gold clicked his tongue with the look of hatred on his face. That soon changed to a smile, " You know, " he said, " You were such a good boy in my call for you to visit me. I wonder if I could offer you my carriage to be taken back to the Grangers. " Draco's face lit up with smiles, " Thank you, sir. I shall take the offer. " Gold smiled, " Excellent. It's right outside. " Draco smiled and walked out, ready to ride home and tell Hermonie about the misunderstanding. Gold took the head soldier aside, " Take him to the Black Serpentt prison. Make sure he stays there. " Gold patted the man on the soldier and walked to see Draco off.

Outside, Draco awaited to be taken home in Mr. Gold's carriage. But this was no ordinary carriage. This carriage was black and covered with chains. The horse looked like it was beaten on a regular occasion and the driver was missing an eye. The head soldier walked past Draco and opened the door, pointing inside. Draco walked to the carriage and climbed inside the back. The solider smiled and slammed the door shut, locking it. The inside was colder than the outside. Draco fell on his knees at the side window, looking out at Mr. Gold, who was frowning and just standing. " Mr. Gold, " he called desperately," Mr. Gold. " The carriage started to move. " MR.GOLD? " Draco called one last time before Mr. Gold walked off inside, leaving the night and Draco's fate to unknown men.

The dark water of the Black Serpantt prison lake rocked the boat gently as the man without one eye rowed beside Draco. Draco looked down into the water. Fish skeletons floated beside then as they rowed and rowed. " 'Ey, " the man without one eye spoke and pointed a finger, " 'Ere it is, lads. The Black Serpantt Prison. " Draco looked in the direction the man was pointing. It looked like Hogwarts a bit, except it wasn't cheery and glowing with light. Instead, it was dark and gloomy. The walls of this castle looked dark and rotten. Draco smelled the air. It smelled like….death. " We almost there. " the man without an eye continued to row.

Finally they reached shore. " Where are you taking me? " Draco was in a daze as he stared at the prison. " This is your new home now. " The man without an eye grinned as more soldiers took hold of Draco. " NO! " Draco yelled, punching one of the soldiers in the stomach. Draco took off, running for the nearest horse. He found a chestnut brown creature standing in the doorway of the prison. Draco heard a gunshot behind him. Now they were trying to kill him. ' Just great. ' He thought as he ducked behind a bush, barely missing the gunshot. He made a break for the horse, grabbing the rains as he went. A gunshot hit the wall as he climbed on the animal's back. The horse let out a yelp of pain as Draco set himself on it's back. " Go. Show me your speed. " Draco whispered in the horse's ear and kicked the stomach. The horse took off at amazing speed as more gunshots were fired behind both human and animal. Draco turned the horse into " Maple Nut Street. ", the street where Albert lived.

Total words: 3,822 ( including these and the ones at the bottom )

Was that long enough? Please R&R!


End file.
